Hawk Eyes
by Namisan
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!What happens when the greatest swordsman in the world has a love afair with a high ranking marine's granddaughter?
1. Part 1

Authors Notes: I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, I love Mihawk, he's just too sexy. I decided to write a prequel to my One Piece for Every Boy & One Piece for Every Girl story. This further explains how Silest's mother and Mihawk became a couple and how the little hurricane came to be.  
  
Hawk Eyes  
  
Part 1  
  
XoXoX  
  
If life was a fairy tale then it wouldn't be any fun...  
  
XoXoX  
  
The melodic chimes softly played as the tiny figures spun around. That music box was a gift from her grandfather. In the days of her childhood she would go off to a world of elegant ballrooms filled with beautiful women and men in fancy masks. Then every thing would go perfectly still and one man, one special man would ask her to dance. They would dance and dance while the patrons all had eyes on them. Eyes, in all of her fantasies she could never see his eyes.  
  
Unfortunately she had grown up life has become less than her fantasies. The parties were boring, the ballrooms were tacky, the women were skanky, the men were old, and he was never there.  
  
Being the granddaughter of one of the Five Old Stars it was her duty to attend such tedious get-togethers, each one more horrid than the next. Tight shoes, strangling corsets, big hair, and tons of make up, it was a nightmare come true. This life was definitely not what she had expected.  
  
XoXoX  
  
People never really grow up; they just learn how to act better in front of others...  
  
XoXoX  
  
It was hot. She didn't mind the sun but it was sooo bloody hot. Summer days on the yacht was always stinkin' hot. It would most likely get cooler when the party started. It's so freakin' hot, this heat always made her hair all clingy. That really didn't matter because she was going to get her hair done for the party anyway.  
  
"Agghhh, this heat!" She began flutter her fancy little fan, that's all it was, fancy. It didn't have much purpose, she was still hot. Her arms and legs began to stick to the deck chair.  
  
"This heat is terrible. An old man could grow faint in this weather." Her grandfather sat himself down next to his grandchild. "Alexandria, would you be a dear and fetch us some lemonades." The thin framed stewardess vanishes bellow deck. He takes out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and wiped the beads of sweat of his brow.  
  
She let out a half groan half sigh.  
  
"What is it my child?"  
  
"It's nothing grandfather."  
  
"You know you can't lie to me. There's something on your mind."  
  
"I told you grandfather it's nothing."  
  
"Very well, I hope this heat will settle down for this evening's get- together. You know how Marines get in hot weather."  
  
"We all wouldn't want that."  
  
The old man let out a chuckle, this made her giggle. She loved her grandfather. Even though he wasn't her biological grandfather he was the only family she has ever known.  
  
"A lot of dignitaries will attend."  
  
"Yet another boring ballroom party."  
  
"Boring? Really? Hmmm..." The old man beamed and let out a chuckle. "Maybe you should reconsider my dear. There will certainly be very handsome men attending. Perhaps you'll find a suitor."  
  
She begins to sit up "You really don't want that do you grandfather."  
  
"You know me to well, but I can't ignore the fact you're a young woman now, I want to know that you'll be taken care of after I'm gone. This might be hard to believe but you will find someone that you'll love more than me."  
  
"I can love no other man other than you grandfather."  
  
"It happens, it happened with my own sons and their children and it will eventually happen to you."  
  
"Never." She goes over and gives him a kiss on his wrinkled forehead.  
  
The old man lets out a deep sigh "Very well, whatever you say my dear."  
  
XoXoX  
  
Someone once said that when you find the love of your life time slows and a second with that person can become an eternity, but that eternity will still not be enough...  
  
XoXoX  
  
She didn't have very high expectations for the party, well to be honest; she didn't have any expectations at all. People were chatting, dignitaries, kings, queens, marines, and what not. A thousand and one places she would rather be right now. Dancing would be coming up soon, that was the only part of these events that she actually found entertaining.  
  
The dancing began, as was said before she liked to dance, but at these particular events she would much rather be a spectator than a participant. Her toes become sore because they're getting stepped on by monstrous feet. Her nose burned when they breathed down on her wile they took a peek down her dress. And she was becoming quite tiered of slapping their hands from touching her fanny. This was definitely in her not in her fantasies.  
  
Finally she had gotten a chance to sit down and get her wish of being a spectator. Spinning and spinning, the women where prettier than last time, and her grandfather had required that the men were masks. All of this seemed familiar to her some how, it reminded her of a time long ago, but where is this memory coming from...  
  
On the far side of all this dancing was one man, unlike all the others. This young man stood out but no one else seemed to notice, no one except her. There was something different about him, something about him was special, he was special to her...His eyes, his eyes, there's something about his eyes. He had the eyes of a hawk, a beautiful golden. She could still see his eyes even though he was wearing a mask. His piercing eyes catch hers and he noticed her eyes. Her eyes, her eyes, there's something about her eyes. She had eyes of an angel, magnificent violet. Time slowed down and the patrons spirited away leaving her and the masked stranger behind. He stepped forward and asked her:  
  
"May I...have this dance?"  
  
"Yes, I would be...honored."  
  
All the soreness from her toes vanished; it seemed the two of them were dancing on clouds on the legendary Sky-Piea. Her ears had blocked out the music from the band and all she could hear was the music from her music box. This was exactly what she wanted; this was her fantasy, now reality.  
  
Something about him was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as she gazes into the spiral of his eyes, she had never seen eyes like that before.  
  
"What's the use for names?"  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"You have a secret don't you?"  
  
He just smiled at her, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't. But that doesn't matter, I love a good mystery."  
  
All eyes were on them, this was exactly like her childhood fantasies. The young man lifted an eyebrow at this.  
  
"We seem to be the bell of the ball." He stopped dancing and backed a step from her. "I really have some important business to attend to. It was a pleasure dancing with you." He brings her hand to his lips and gently kisses it. "Mochas gracias senorita," he turned around letting his cape flutter behind him, and turned head to look back at her. "Adios."  
  
Her cheek now was scarlet. Who is this man?  
  
"I believe I've seen that young gentleman before." says a marine off to the side.  
  
"Yes, I think your right, but I can't put a name to that face." agrees another.  
  
A brunet intrudes on the conversation, "He might as well be a pirate, because it seems he's stolen the young miss's heart." says as she fans away.  
  
The three of them let out a laugh; fortunately the marines didn't get what the brunet was getting at. She covers up a tattoo on her bosom, and just liked the hawk eyed young man she was gone as well.  
  
XoXoX 


	2. Part 2

Authors Notes: I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, The second part!! When I first saw Mihwak I noticed he kinda looked like so Zorro (That Zorro with two 'r's the Mexican one!). So I decided that I should make him speak Spanish. Hope you like part two like how you all LOVED part 1!  
  
Hawk Eyes  
  
Part 2  
  
XoXoX  
  
If something seems too good to be true, guess what, it probably is...  
  
XoXoX  
  
The calm of the yacht during after hours is so surreal. Night time, so cool so quiet. Hardly any movement, nothing to do except to let he oceans' waves rock you to sleep. She slipped into her satin tank top and pulled up some white silk panties. The rich fabric glides so smooth over her soft apricot skin. She found her special item, lifted the lid, and let the magic begin.  
  
No matter how many times she heard that melody it still sounded like magic. The chimes, and the dings, and the clings, but no words. Such a beautiful melody, but no words to go with it, what a pity. With her eyes closed she thinks long and she thinks hard, but now words would come to mind, another pity.  
  
She closes the box cover and the sounds cease. The jeweled box is placed in its usual place next her vanity mirror. It went well with the other boxes that conceal makeup and jewelry and things of that manor. Most certainly, the tiny ornamented box must to have cost her grandfather a pretty-penny. Made from the yellow gold from Alabaster and black pearls from the hidden underwater cities of the Mermen and other jewels from places that had names she can't even pronounce. The price tag was nice, but the sentimental part of it is much more of value to her.  
  
Violet eyes stare at the mirror, violet eyes gaze back. The images of the golden swirl in his eyes, now etched in her mind's eye. Not just his eyes, his dark hair, his handsome sideburns, his clean shaven chin, and lovely mouth, perfection in living flesh. Such beautiful man, never in her life has she seen such a beautiful mysterious man. Mystery, what was he hiding? Oh, how she longed for a name of this beautiful stranger.  
  
She closes her eyes lets out a deep sigh, "A lost cause." No use thinking of fantasies, reality has to come first. She can still see him; maybe he'll be in her dreams tonight, maybe. She opens her eyes and gazes back at the reflection of herself and the refection of him as well...  
  
XoXoX  
  
Everyone has to start somewhere, even the best of the best...  
  
XoXoX  
  
She can't believe it; there he is sneaking into her cabin. Her eyes are fixated on the reflection; she doesn't dare turn her head.  
  
Is this real?  
  
Am I dreaming?  
  
What should I do?  
  
Should I do anything?  
  
Is he some sort of pervert?  
  
Should I scream?  
  
Should I just watch him for now?  
  
Hard heart beats begins to make her chest ache. He seems not to notice her watching him, not yet anyway. She begins to feel faint because of her lack of breathing. She decides to speak put no words will come to mind, it's not an everyday occurrence a young man sneaks threw her cabin window.  
  
"aaa..aaa"  
  
He looks up, now he notices her, his gaze is like a deer in a set of headlights. After a brief moment of total shock, horror, and surprise, he quickly regains his composure.  
  
He brings his index finger to his lips, "Shhhh..."  
  
She turns her head to face him; he had handsome mystery in the dim candle light. Her mouth is so wide open it could fit a dingy. He slowly creeps towards her until he's within only an arms length of her.  
  
"What do you think y..." before she can finish he brings his hand to her mouth.  
  
"Shhh.... no tan fuerte...speak softer." He slowly brings his hand away from her face.  
  
She nods. "What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"A business run."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shhh"  
  
She lowers her tone, "What?"  
  
"I'm doing a business run, nothing more nothing less."  
  
She begins to raise an eye brow. "Does my grandfather know that you are here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see... this is starting to make sense now." He raises his eye brows. She lets out a deep sight and turns her whole body around and stands to her feet. She takes one of her fingers bops him on the tip of the nose. "You my dear sir...are a pirate."  
  
A breath is released from his lips, "Looks like I've been caught." He sets himself on top of her vanity dresser. He smiles; he has such a beautiful smile, but it wasn't a smile of warmth. He's rather baring his teeth than smiling. "What are you going to do la Sra?"  
  
"I don't know. What to do, what to do, what should I do with this pirate?" She begins to walk a semi circle around the man, who's fate she held in the palm of her hand.  
  
He takes up a random box from the dresser and examines it. "If you let out a scream right now a guard will rush right in and I'll be a dead man." He gets back on his feet with the box still in hand; his look is slightly colder now. "No questions asked." He comes within inches of her face and whispers into her ear; letting his lips barley touch it. "It doesn't matter if I'm a pirate or not hermoso la Sra; I am at your very mercy"  
  
She bites her lower lip. His neck smelled of exotic spices and sweet. Him at her mercy, or the other way around? There are so many things he could do to her right now, bad things, really bad things. A tiny prick is felt on her neck, she looks down to see a tiny peeling knife to her throat. He brings it to the tip of her chin without it breaking the skin. She raises her head in response. He then traces a path to her strap and with the blade setsSS it down her shoulder. It seems as if the swirl in his eyes are taking away her freewill. He can do things to her, really bad things.  
  
"Miss, Young Miss, are you alright?" a voice came from the other side of the door. The door started to come ajar. She returned from his spell and rushed to hold back the door.  
  
"I'm alright, no need to worry."  
  
"I heard voices. Young Miss are you shore you're okay."  
  
"Yes, yes, it was nothing. Just go away."  
  
"Young Miss, please..." The door is finally shoved open, sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"I ah, I..."  
  
"Sorry about that Young Miss. I guess it was nothing." The guard offers his hand. "My apologies, Young Miss..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She takes a look around her room, now vacant of the young pirate.  
  
Alexandria enters the open door with a pillow in hand. "Madam, I brought you a softer pillow... Oh Mon!"  
  
A brief sigh escapes from her lips.  
  
"You have my forgiveness."  
  
"I'll continue my shift." He takes a deep bow. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask Young Miss, and I really am terribly sorry." He blushes a little and goes back out into the hallway.  
  
XoXoX  
  
There is no such thing as a 'handsome' prince  
  
XoXoX  
  
"Well, what was THAT all about? Madam..."  
  
"Alexandria, close the door behind you, will you?"  
  
The stewardess closes the door and locks it so that no other uninvited guests would interrupt.  
  
"Oh mon, you shouldn't leave the window open at this late of an hour Madam, you might catch cold." She hurryingly closes the closes and latches the window to the outside world.  
  
"The window..."  
  
The inquisitive stewardess puts on a sly smile and sets herself and the pillow on the bed. "Now tell me, do you have a thing for that guard Madam?  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Come on Madam, you don't have to be ashamed of matters like this, are you and the guard...you know... amants secrets?"  
  
"What, I never thought you thought you would think of such a thing! I do not have a relationship with that...that man."  
  
"C'est bien dommage, then if not the guard then who. I can tell if a woman has fallen for a man."  
  
"Well...It was...he is...a..."Her prized treasure is gone. "A Pirate!"  
  
"A pirate? Madam, what are you talking about?"  
  
"He must have stolen it when I was holding the door back from the guard! I should have screamed when I had the chance!"  
  
"Madam?!"  
  
"I won't let him get away with this!" She flings of her tank top and pulls on a shirt and drags up some pants.  
  
"Madam what are you going to do! You're not thinking what I think your thinking? You are aren't you!" Her Madam was still in preparation grabbing her sword, another prized gift from her grandfather, and what not. "Please, Madam, think rationally, shouldn't you at least get that guard first or speak with your grandfather. Oh Non, please Madam listen to me." Her Madam is still not listening to her. "If you don't I'll...I'll..." She couldn't finish, the tip of her Madam's sword was already at her throat.  
  
"You'll what...scream? I have no worries of you doing that. That box is dearest to me; I won't have some pirate have it as a trophy!"  
  
Alexandria knew she couldn't convince her Madam. The stewardess closed her mouth and handed her Madam a coat. "I'll go with you Madam."  
  
"Thank you Alexandria."  
  
XoXoX  
  
Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned...  
  
XoXoX  
  
The two women storm out into the hallway, it wasn't long until they met up with the guard.  
  
"Young Miss, where are you going?"  
  
"We, my good man, are going to catch us a pirate!" Her purple eyes slightly brightened she gave a quick sarcastic smile and continued on her way.  
  
"Young Miss, you can't bee serious."  
  
"That right! If Madam wishes to go after pirates then we shouldn't hinder her."  
  
The guard completely frightened, not only for the Young Miss but for himself as well ran in the other direction to fetch her grandfather. When he hears this he will blow a casket completely.  
  
The two women snuck their way to were the dinghies kept. They manage to stowaway in one of them and set it off to sail without to much of a splash. Unaware to young maidens is that two very concerned old eyes were upon them.  
  
"Sir, do you think it's wise to let them go like this?"  
  
"She has made her decision sergeant; there is nothing you or I can do. She must choose her own fate..."  
  
With that she was off to retrieve her music box, and the pirate.  
  
XoXoX 


	3. Part 3

Authors Notes: I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, Part three of this epic saga... -Reminder-Stewardess speaks French, Mihawk speaks Spanish, Novia speaks Australian. Things will only go from good to really good. R&R. Thank you and Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Hawk Eyes  
  
Part 3  
  
XoXoX  
  
Shore, things are nice and dandy, until he steels your things...  
  
XoXoX  
  
It's dark, cold, and muggy, but her rage lit up the night like a flaming torch through the foggy night. So what if chasing after a pirate, in pitch blackness, in a tiny dingy, sailing in a random direction, without the help of any of the guards, without her grandfather's permission, with just her and a stewardess, wasn't the smartest idea. All those factors don't matter to her, that box had such symbolism to her; she can't let some pirate take it for his own, especially him.  
  
"Je ne sais pas même fais pourquoi ceci...Madam how long are we going to row like this, my arms hurt and I'm tiered. Can we turn around and go back? I'm sure your grandfather will send out a search party in the morning to retrieve you music box. Madam, Madam?"  
  
"..."  
  
With that she knew when to keep her mouth shut.  
  
XoXoX  
  
No matter how cold someone is their still human...  
  
XoXoX  
  
Meanwhile, past the thick fog a young man lay in aw. Out of all the boxes on that girl's dresser he had to take this one! It was the most decorated, and probably the most likely missed, she was probably balling her eyes out by now. He let out a dragged out sigh and sets it on top of his desk.  
  
"Oh well, no lo puede cambiar ahora."  
  
A brunet female enters into his quarters. "Captain, how it went?" Her face beams with the anticipation of the spoils. The smile turned upside-down when all she saw is one tiny little box. "Looks like you got another bottler..."She kidded with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Don't patronize me. I'm not one too fond of jokes."  
  
"What's bitin' at your doodle?!" She leans over his shoulder letting the tattoo on her bosom expose. "Looks expensive though..."  
  
"I suppose." He opens the lid...  
  
Chimes, dings, and bells consume the tiny room. Never before in his life has he heard such a beautiful melody, if only there were words to come with it.  
  
"Ah, I see, it's a music box, how cute."  
  
He closes the lid and the magic ceases.  
  
"Novia, did you by any chance catch that girl's name?"  
  
"What?" she recoiled a little on her captain's uncharacteristically randomness.  
  
"Her name, did you catch her name?"  
  
"I...a...yes, her name..." her revelation was interrupted with the cabin door slamming open.  
  
"Captain, there's a small dingy on the starboard side."  
  
"So..."  
  
"It's her, it's that Old Star's granddaughter!"  
  
XoXoX  
  
Determination, and madness numbs out all feelings of fear...  
  
XoXoX  
  
"¿Qué hice para merecer yo esto?" He takes the box in hand and marches starboard with Novia close behind. From the ships railing he could see the girl emerge form the fog.  
  
"Pirate..."  
  
"La Sra..."  
  
"I've come for what's right fully mine pirate! I want it back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"I mean 'no'." The tiny ornamented box glowed as the light reflected and refracted in the light of the full moon as he holds it to his eye level. "It's such a pretty little thing, why should I have any intentions on giving it back?"  
  
"If you fear the gallows, you best give it back!"  
  
He fisted it in his palm, she is most certain he is going to brake it with his bare hand.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
Her composure must be kept if she wanted her treasure out of harms way.  
  
She bolsters herself. "I call Parle!"  
  
Novia leans over the rail with a giggle. "Looks like our little debutant is also diplomat."  
  
Of course he pretended not to hear the brunette wench.  
  
"You, the granddaughter of a high ranking marine, not to mention who is one of the Five Old Stars, are asking me, a pirate, the feared Hawk Eyed Mihawk, for Parle?"  
  
Alexandria beamed a red redder than hot coals. "Stop chastising Madam you beady eyed, pasty skinned, scruffy haired, tacky dressing, ugly sideburned, cheep cologne wearing, scruffy, frilly panty wearing, one testicaled, flea ridden, harpies infested, scurvy, cowardly, mean, ruffian, piratey pirate you!"  
  
A few seconds of silence seems to be an eternity, even Alexandria is feeling regretful on her outburst. The air became uncomfortable with this ere soundlessness. Finally the quiet is broken with Novia's hidden giggle until it burst into all out laughter. But all is hushed again when Hawk Eyed gives a sideways glance at the woman.  
  
If Alexandria showed any great pride in her Madam it was now. Her Madam showed great composure, showing no expression in her face in front of this pirate.  
  
"Are you going to take my offer or not?"  
  
XoXoX  
  
It's always hard to see you children leave home for the last time...  
  
XoXoX  
  
He hadn't slept a wink all night. He's already on his fifth coffee or tenth, it didn't mater. He tiredly eyed the ocean's horizon. A delusion had entered his mind, something deep inside of him wanted to believe she would return, she'll be safe, and things will be alright. Even if she did return things won't ever be the same, she had been stung by cupid venom. She can never forget a man like that.  
  
He pours himself another cup, and set the pot next to the vase of violet lilacs. The bitter liquid filled his mouth; he tried to find neutrality in this with sweet memories of the past. He can still remember that morning. The tiny canoe in the middle of the sea, bodies of women all them laying still. When he had sent out a rescue dingy all the returned with was four corpses and one live child. The toddler was about four or five with strange features of blond hair with brown steaks and purple eyes. Not even in a marine or pirate has he seen such bravery than in this child, not even a single tear came out of the two pools of violet. She was all alone in this world...  
  
"Child, do you have a name?"  
  
"They called me Marja."  
  
Ironic how that her name means: Sorrow of the Sea, poor child poor child.  
  
"Marja, would you like to stay with me for a wile... until we find you a place to stay that is..."  
  
It's been eighteen years since that conversation, eighteen happy short years. Now those years have finally come to a close. The petals of one of the flowers withered and fell into his cup. He can't entertain such delusions, that girl is never coming back. The sun will be rising in a matter of moments it would be a sunrise without his darling Marja.  
  
XoXoX 


	4. Part 4

Authors Notes I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, Part four, part four!!... -Finally the next chapter! I've been busy with so much stuff and now I finally got around to this. Some people said I couldn't write. (Don't ask. I can still feel the burns from the flames from my last story that shall not be named EVER.) Some people may think my main character is a Mary-Sue. (It wasn't my fault that I didn't know what that was.) But with a few Zolofts and the success with a certain team I'm back and ready for action baby. R&R.

XoXoX

Look before you leap or else you might jump right over a cliff...

XoXoX

It's been a billion and one hours, well; it feels that way to her. It was just the pirate and herself, not to mention his whole crew and a stewardess she'd taken hostage. She could feel that calamari, oysters, and caviar churn in her stomach. Just great now she's going to vomit in front of the man who is not only handsome but a pirate as well. She keeps a blank expression to hide her great discomfort. Must hold back tears, stare into space, just keep a blank stare, don't vomit, don't puke, don't up-chuck.

Why is she doing this....Maybe Alexandria was right. She's sooo stupid. Why does the most beautiful man on earth have to be a pirate? All she wanted was her fairytale. Was that too much to ask? Now, now, her most precious material possession is in peril. What did she do to deserve such a fate?

Mihawk fixes his eyes on hers. "I think I will take your offer La Sra..."

Thank you, thank you, thank you...

"I'll give you your music box..."

Yes!

"Within certain guidelines, of course mi encantador..."

Agghhh!

She plasters a debutant smile. "Shall we can discuss the terms, on your ship of course."

He makes a signal to one of his men and the ladder is dropped. She swears as soon as she gets on that ship she'll stab that handsome cocky bastard right in the heart.

"Madam I shall accompany you."

"No Alexandria, I put you in harms way far enough." She makes a coy smile at her stewardess. "Besides, I need someone to tell grandfather I'll be staying out late." Alexandria was always good with things like _this_, but even her faithful and creative confidant might have trouble explaining this one.

The stewardess nodded and was left behind as her Madam climbed aboard the pirate ship unaware if she will see her again or not.

"Mes prières seront avec vous..."

"Thank you, Alexandria."

Her Madam sets foot on the ship. Now it's the pirate and the debutant. Even though there are hundreds, thousands, millions of pirates on board of the ship, at that very moment he and her are alone. She makes a few paces forward, steady slow steps. It's almost as if she were gong to the square of Loguetown to be executed and the hawked eyed was her executioner. Steady slow steps, the boards begin to give and creak under her feet, steady slow steps.

XoXoX

If all else fails go to plan B, if that goes wrong too you better be a smooth talker...

XoXoX

"So what are the terms niña insensata?"

"It's simple my dear pirate, YOU give me the back my box and I won't report YOU to the authorities."

"No."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry you must have misunderstood me. I'll say it in your native tongue NO."

The whole ship erupted into laughter. She can bet that they could even hear it from her grandfather's ship. This is so humiliating, even worse than that time when her skirt was tucked into her panties and she didn't know about it. Wait, that was worse. They must have been laughing for an hour, or at least a minute. With one motion of his hand he silenced them all.

"Fine! I can see that civilized reasoning won't work on pirates! Let me use a method that I think would be to your pleasing."

And with that she was on her hands and knees, her forehead to the deck. She had seen people do this gesture to her grandfather, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would be doing this herself. It's pretty hard to believe that she, the grandchild of the highest-ranking marines, is now begging, no pleading for the safe return for a simple childhood trinket that could easily be replaced for a few hundred thousand beli. She didn't care anymore, all she wants is her music box back, she wants her sweet girlish fantasies back, and she wants the man of her dreams back. But no, her music box is peril, her girlish fantasies are crushed, and the man of her dreams is a pirate. What in the Yahweh's blue ocean and sky had she done to deserve this?

"Please, please be merciful...I beg of you... with every fiber of my being....please...all I want is my box back...I know it is of no value to you... please, please give it back..."

XoXoX

**Authors End** **Notes: **Will Miss No-Name get her music box back? check out the next chapter. Please Read and Review.


	5. Part 5

Authors **Notes** I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, Part five…Oh my gosh, has it been that long since I updated this thing…my how time passes. Things have been hectic with student council and college stuff. Now that I've gotten those things squared away I can now deal with my devoted and supportive fans of my work. Over the course of time I've done quite a bit of reflection on my life as writer. As you all heard I almost stopped writing for good because of a cocky fanfic mishap. Now I have come to realize that fan fiction is an art and that you guys are real people on the other end, that really exist, that expect nothing but perfection about the shows and movies that you've grown to love. So with this I will do my best to uphold my duty to you, the readers, by giving you only superb quality fan fiction that you will make you laugh with happiness and cry with tears of sadness. This is not because you want it, but you, the readers, deserve it. Thank you, the reviewers for showing me the light…

Hawk Eyes

Part 5

XoXoX

What ever can happen…will happen…

XoXoX

He was absolutely speechless. Never in his wildest dreams he could have even casually fathomed that such a thing was possible. This woman, this girl, the daughter of a marine, one who is of the highest ranking of marine you can reach, is on her hands on knees pleading for some worthless childish plaything. If he had told anyone of this they would definitely say he was lying. But no here she is, here she is, in front of him at his mercy. It could only be guessed what was going on in the minds of his fellow crewmen. As for him his usual cool calm composure was ruined, he was completely dumbfounded.

A single teardrop fell on the deck of the pirate ship, no more, no less. The heavens above seemed to have been moved and give pity on the poor child, because of that one tear drop the clouds gave tenfold and then some. Grandline storms had a way of sneaking up on ship when it's least suspected and least convenient. Now it's raining…_perfect_…

XoXoX

Even smart people do stupid things…

XoXoX

Mihawk didn't know what to do; he always knew what to do. But every time he looks at this girl she knocks the sense out of him. Everything she's done, everything she's said wasn't like her breed at all. What is wrong with this girl? And worse of all…she's so cute. He pulled his ebony hair with a hand and with the other handed the trinket to his brown-haired first mate then let out a deep sigh.

Stupid, stupid, how can she be so stupid? Out all the _bright_ ideas she's had this has to top the list. She lifted her face from the ground to take a peek at her former prince's face. Oh, why does he have to be so pretty? All she wanted was her girlish daydreams, but do fantasies really happen? This is not a fantasy. This is real. This is really real. She was on a real pirate ship with real pirates in real danger. She is beginning to lose faith in her childhood dreams.

Novia had seen many odd things on the sea, but this really tops the cake. A daughter of one of the one most powerful men in the world government groveling at the feet of a pirate, for a child's plaything no less. If she, or anyone on the ship for that matter, told anyone about this would die laughing form disbelief. This is surely strange indeed.

Unnoticed by the passengers of the pirate ship _Diosa De Mar_ the nimbus clouds overhead began to grow more foreboding. The lanterns on the deck became stars in the night give a soft glow to lend light to the unsuspecting playthings of fate. Heaven began to weep and wail. A flash of light made the ship as bright as day. The trance was broken, brining Mihawk to reality.

"Chica tonta, please…get off my ship..." It was as if his eyes could stab her strait through the heart.

"But, my…"

"No."

"Please…"

"I told you nicely. I would imagine your grandfather would have paid someone to train you better. No."

"You fiend!" She managed to stand to her feet and brushed aside her yellow-jacket hair from her face. "You have no right…you have no right to speak of my grandfather in such a manor!"

Mihawk's beautiful and witty first mate had something to say to that. "Listen you little twit! No one and I mean NO ONE address our captain like that!"

"How dare you! You… you old shrew!"

"At least I'm not a spoiled flat chested brat!"

"At least I don't dress a ship yard prostitute!"

"Care to say that again you prissy little bitch?!"

"Your cheep and trashy…. and you have…bad hair!"

"That's it, THAT'S IT! Nobody insults my hair and gets away with it!" The red-faced brunette marches herself over to the railing and suspends the jeweled box over the vicious sea.

"You wouldn't dare…" Her eyes widen, her body seemed to be frozen, like she's been struck by, the supreme admiral, Akainu's hand.

"I would…" With those simple words the box went tumbling into the ocean.

Mihawk arose from his throne and walked towards his firstmate. With one swift motion of his hand the woman punished for her actions. He snatched her by her precious hair.

"Go to your quarters and stay there. I don't want to see your face or hear your voice until further notice… I'll decide a suitable punishment for you at another time. Ahora vaya!"

Meanwhile the victim of this horrendous crime just watched in aw. The one thing that she treasured more than life itself was now a possession of the merciless sea. This can't be happening. How can someone be so cruel? Her two legs couldn't withstand her bodyweight. Her thin body crashes to the deck. She needs to save it, she needs to save her music box, she needs to save her dreams and everything she believes in, or at least what she used to believe in. To much time and effort has been put into this just for her to give up. She's the grand daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world. This is absolutely pathetic. Before she realizes it, she's submerged and surrounded by water in the midst of ocean creatures. Everything grows dark.

End notes: Will Ms. No-name find her music box in oceans depths or will she become another casualty of the massive sea? Find out in the next adrenalin-pumping chapter!! Read and Review.


	6. Part 6

Authors **Notes** I do not own One Piece or it affiliates, Part six. Man I hate the dub! Yes, you people beat it out of me. I will finally have time on my hands. Prom, Senior trip, Finals, Graduation, I have a lot on my plate now. But soon this will all be over! Wish me luck in school and my writing. I hope I haven't lost my touch. I feel like my writing has been copped out since the first chapter. Maybe it's just me. So Stay tuned and on with the show….

Hawk Eyes

Part 6

XoXoX

A glance backwards can make help us see what is up ahead…

XoXoX

The day when he found her suddenly flashes in her brain like a light in the darkness. It was raining on that day as well, wasn't it? Rain symbolizes great sadness and even greater sorrow. It always seems to rain during funerals and such somber and solemn occasions. There is also sense of cleansing purification and rebirth that come along with this kind of weather too. That brief glimpse of yesteryear quickly fades to be told some other time and another memory takes her to another place.

Huge tall pillars, and echoing marble hallways ordain the _quaint_ home of the old man. If it weren't for the men sailor uniforms she would have thought she was back at Thassos. She had been living at the government estate for over a few months now and she still couldn't make her way around. Every corridor seems so vast and doors looked similar. Sometimes you can't tell the difference between the door to the bathroom and to the door to the linen closet. Yes, the place was almost like Thassos to a tee, and it was just as spooky when the sun goes down too.

A huge window overlooking one of the many courtyards with a great guava tree sparks into her minds eye. Everything a seven-year-old girl could want is inside her bedroom but the commotion outside her large window fixated her attention more than any doll or teddy bear. The man whom she called grandfather was holding a dinner party. It's so pretty. Women in ball gowns and men in suits or in their navy uniforms. It was like in the stories the elderly fellow had personally told to her. Everyone below her seemed to having so much fun, wile _she_ was sent strait to bed. Children shouldn't be up during the wee hours of the night.

Being stranded in her perch doesn't tickle her fancy. She's so far up, she can barley see anything or hear their grown up conversations. Why should big people have all the fun? As quickly as the thought blossomed in her childish brain she found herself, as if by some miracle, on one of the branches of the fruit-baring tree. Now she was in the midst of the partygoers like an on looking fairy hidden away from the totally unaware adults.

A fringed rowdy wind sways the branches making her hideaway too hazerdly for comfort. She let out a girlish shriek that soon brought her hand quickly over her tiny little mouth. All good things must come to an end. The entire dinner party, plus her grandfather, not only can everyone see her but also see her in her frilly pink nightgown.

The Old Star emerged from and gives at tap with his cane on the coble stone flooring. "Is that a fairy I see up there in that tree?"

She shuddered and tries to conceal herself further, then softly responded. "No…I assure you, I am no fairy or pixie."

"If you're not a fairy maybe you're some other tree spirit or forest trickster that spy mortals and bring men to their folly."

"No, I am none of those either…"

"Ah, perhaps you are a disobedient little girl who stays up past her bedtime, or perhaps a naught one who climbs down trees to take a peep at grown up affairs, maybe a child that needs to be escorted back to her room."

"I won't need to be escorted upstairs to my bed…" Without a second word she scurried back up the limbs of the tree. She could have reached the safety of her bedroom but as fate would have it; for punishment for staying past bedtime and sneaking out a branch snapped. Her tiny body tumbling like a rag doll, hitting most of the branches, hits the hard coble flooring.

She was put under bed-arrest with a broken arm, bruised ribs and a bump on the head. Her nanny says she was a miracle; her grandfather said she was lucky. The house doctor said that it would be a month before she would be up and about again. That's an eternity in child years. She was sulky for nine days strait.

The old gentleman creeks open the door just a tad and peeps in. "My dear, why so glum? That dreary look doesn't suit your doll like face."

"Its nothing."

"Nothing…?" The he slowly makes his way to his discomforted grandchild's side. "Well, it looks a terrible a lot of nothing. Since it is _nothing_ I guess it was a waste."

"What is a waste?"

"_Nothing_…" The white haired fellow plops himself on the bed.

She sits herself up as best as she could. "Of course it's not nothing! Now _you're_ hiding something! What is it? What is it!"

A golden box donned in front of her nose. It's so pretty. No, beautiful; better yet, amazing! Then the kind-hearted old man lifted the lid and swept her away. She was no longer inside the confides of her bedroom but in a mystical ballroom twirling around with the most handsome man on earth. All of this inside a tiny little music box. A single tear streams down her cheek. It's almost like seeing a porcelain doll cry. Then she spoke the word for the very first time.

"Thank you…Grandfather."

XoXoX

There is always a light at the end of each tunnel…

XoXoX

Her entire body seemed to be floating in whiteness. Her eyes flutter a bit; everything is so bright and blurry. She can see a plank board-ceiling overhead. Birds, the sound of birds can be heard out side. Where is she?

"Sleeping beauty finally decided to awake from her heavenly slumber."

She sits herself up with such force that she hits her head on headboard then is sent flying, returning her to her point of origin flat on her back. She turns her head to the sound only to find that wretched brunette haired woman smirking.

"Did it hurt?"

The aristocrat sits herself once again but more carefully this time.

"It's you…you…I don't want to speak to you!"

"I was _trying_ to be nice."

"Shut your mouth, how dare you try to win my graces when you've done such a terrible thing. You're horrible!"

"You best hold your tongue little girl, before lose it." The older one of the two women takes out blade, to prove that this wasn't some hollow threat.

"I'd like to see you try! You're horrible, terrible, ugly, and your hair still looks like a seagull made a really frumpy nest in it! Witch!"

One swift slap sends the high classed young adult down on the bedding one more time.

"Spoiled brat! You should learn to respect your elders!" Leaving her victim as is, the vile woman storms towards the door, slamming it; knocking a few things off their shelves of the tiny cabin.

Why has fate did her this wrong? What has she done to deserve this? Now her box is on the ocean floor somewhere, never to be seen by human eyes again. Why her? Why her? She pulled the covers over her head. Maybe this is all some strange dream that she still hasn't awaken from. The next time she opens her eyes she'll be in her bed and Alexandria would be complaining that she sleeps in too much. Just a bad dream, just a bad dream!

"I didn't think you would be defeated so easily la sara..."

"What!" She tosses the covers from her face. "Why are _you_ here!"

"This is _my_ cabin."

"Pervert!"

"You mocoso podrido! Is that any way to speak to the man who just saved your life?"

"You…saved me…" Her cheeks begin to grow warm.

"Are you blushing?"

"No! It's just warm."

"Poor thing, you are fragile aren't you?"

"Shut up! Your beginning to sound like that brown haired girl."

She diverts her eyes from his. Something in the far off distance catches her eye. Over in the corner is her sword. She looked at him them back at the sword then back at the sword. If only she could just get her sword. It's now or never. Like a mad woman she attempts to make a dash to her weapon only to be foiled by a couple of bed sheets. Her lips are now kissing the floor. What a klutz.

The black haired young pirate kneels over to the girl on the floor and smiled sarcastically. "If you don't like being here so much la sara we'll be arriving to the next island with in two days. So be a good little chica and just sit tight and enjoy the ride."


End file.
